KEMBALI BERSAMAMU
by haena.shawols
Summary: LAST CHAPTER / Jaehyun dan Taeyong secara tidak sengaja bertemu kembali setelah 2 tahun berpisah. Akankah mereka kembali merajut tali kasih yang sempat terputus di antara mereka? / "Kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku, lalu setelah itu apa? Kau pergi begitu saja." -Taeyong / "Kau sangat penting bagiku, hyung. Tapi kuharap kau mengerti keadaanku saat itu." - Jaehyun / Twoshot/ JaeYong
1. Chapter 1

**KEMBALI BERSAMAMU**

 **Author: Haena Lee**

 **Main Cast: Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong**

 **Support Cast: Menyusul**

 **Rating: Aman**

 **Lenght: Twoshot**

 **Ps: Baca note dibawah, ada pemilihan untuk support cast.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Laki-laki manis itu terpaku. Terdiam menatap sesosok lelaki tampan yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ingin sekali laki-laki manis itu berbicara tapi lidahnya terasa kelu, ingin sekali laki-laki manis itu berlari dari tempatnya sekarang berpijak tapi kakinya tak sanggup melangkah. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah membiarkan tetesan air mata turun dari kedua matanya. Laki-laki manis itu melihatnya. Melihat ekspressi tak senang yang terpancar dari wajah laki-laki tampan itu tepat saat dirinya meneteskan air mata. Dengan langkah pelan laki-laki tampan itu berjalan ke arah sosok manis tadi.

"Jangan menangis, kumohon~" Lirih laki-laki tampan tersebut sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi laki-laki manis itu dengan jarinya. Laki-laki manis itu tampak memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan yang selama ini dia rindukan.

"Kau tahu kan jika aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis?" Lelaki yang tengah menangis itu membuka matanya, menatap laki-laki tampan dihadapannya yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu.

"Aku ti-" Perkataan laki-laki manis itu terpotong oleh sebuah pelukan yang tiba-tiba. Seketika laki-laki manis itu merasakan kehangatan dari pelukan laki-laki tampan itu di tengah dinginnya malam. Hangat tubuhnya masih sama seperti dulu. Kehangatan yang dia rindukan. Sosok yang bertubuh lebih pendek itu hendak membalas pelukan itu ketika sekelebat luka yang ditorehkan oleh laki-laki tampan itu terlintas dibenaknya.

Laki-laki manis itu mendorong tubuh yang memeluknya dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat pelukan itu terlepas. Laki-laki tampan itu menatap laki-laki manis yang melepaskan pelukannya secara paksa dengan tatapan bingung. Sedangkan yang ditatap terlihat menghapus kasar air matanya dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Berhenti disitu." Cegah laki-laki manis itu begitu melihat laki-laki tampan itu berniat mendekat ke arahnya.

" _Hyung~_ "

"Kenapa kau ada disini, Jaehyun-ssi?" Tanya laki-laki manis bernama Taeyong itu ketus.

"Ada apa denganmu, _hyung?_ Kenapa nada bicaramu seperti itu? Dan sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan panggilan formal?" Tanya Jaehyun, laki-laki tampan itu dengan bingung.

"Bukankah dari dulu aku juga seperti ini?"

"Tidak. Kau bukanlah Taeyong _hyung_ yang kukenal."

"Sejak kapan kau mengenalku dengan baik? Bukankah selama ini kau tidak pernah berusaha untuk mengerti diriku?"

"Apa maksudmu, _hyung_? Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak mengerti."

"Kau memang tidak pernah mengerti apapun." Kata Taeyong membalikkan badannya berniat pergi dari taman itu.

Tidak. Dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Jaehyun sekarang. Untuk saat ini banyak alasan yang membuat Taeyong begitu membenci seorang laki-laki bernama Jaehyun. Belum sempat Taeyong melangkahkan kakinya, sebuah tangan menahan kepergiannya.

"Kau tidak merindukanku, _hyung_?" Tanya Jaehyun lembut. Matanya menatap sayu Taeyong yang tentu saja tidak diketahui oleh laki-laki manis itu. Taeyong tidak ingin melihat wajah Jaehyun lebih lama lagi, jika tidak hasrat untuk memeluk laki-laki tampan itu akan semakin besar. Menyakitkan memang. Disatu sisi kau merindukannya tapi disisi lain orang yang kau rindukan itu menorehkan luka dihatimu.

"Tidak." Jawab Taeyong singkat.

"Bohong." Tukas Jaehyun.

"Terserah apa katamu." Kata Taeyong mencoba melepaskan tangan Jaehyun yang menggenggam erat tangannya. Tapi tidak semudah itu lepas dari cengkraman tangan Jaehyun. Laki-laki tampan itu justru memeluk Taeyong dari belakang. Memeluknya seakan tidak ingin melepasnya maupun meninggalkannya lagi. Memeluknya seakan menumpahkan semua rindu yang selama 2 tahun ini dia pendam.

"Maafkan aku, Taeyong _hyung_." Lirih Jaehyun tepat ditelinga Taeyong. Sedangkan Taeyong hanya bisa terdiam, dan tanpa bisa dicegah cairan bening itu kembali lolos dari kedua matanya. Taeyong benci mengetahui fakta bahwa dirinya begitu mudah menangis jika menyangkut seseorang yang bernama Jung Jaehyun.

"Kau mengingkari janjimu, Jaehyun-ah." Gumam Taeyong disela-sela tangisnya.

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku."

"Semudah itukah kata maaf terucap dari mulutmu?"

" _Hyung_ ~"

"Lepaskan aku, Jung Jaehyun. Kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi sekarang."

Jaehyun tertegun, hingga tanpa disadarinya Taeyong telah lepas dari pelukannya. Jaehyun hanya bisa menatap kepergian Taeyong dengan tatapan terluka.

"Beginikah akhir dari hubungan kita, Taeyong _hyung_?" Tanya Jaehyun lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua matanya. Jaehyun tidak berniat menghapus air mata itu, dia berpikir dengan menangis semua perasaan bersalah, sakit hati dan kecewa yang dirasakannya ikut keluar dan mengalir entah kemana.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Taeyong. Sangat." Gumam Jaehyun sebelum berbalik dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan taman itu. Tidak berniat untuk mengejar Taeyong sama sekali. Dia sadar jika kesalahannya kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan. Hanya satu yang dia yakini, jika mereka ditakdirkan bersama, mereka tetap akan bersatu apapun yang terjadi. Tidak peduli dengan segala rintangan yang akan dihadapi keduanya untuk bersama.

 **TBC**

* * *

NOTE: Untuk chapter selanjutnya, aku butuh pairing tambahan. Di antara JohnTen, JohnSol, YuTen, YuSol, dan IlYoung, kalian pilih yang mana?

Tulis pilihan kalian di review.

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah baca, fav, follow, bahkan review.

Sampai jumpa lagi~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 {END}

Laki-laki manis itu menatap bingung ke arah dua laki-laki di hadapannya yang tengah menatap tajam kepadanya. Dirinya tidak habis pikir apa yang membuat saudaranya dan temannya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Tatapan menuntut suatu penjelasan. Tapi bagaimana mungkin laki-laki manis itu menjelaskan jika dia sendiri tak tahu masalah apa yang tengah dipertanyakan oleh kedua laki-laki itu?

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya laki-laki manis itu akhirnya. Dia merasa jengah ditatap dengan tajam oleh kedua laki-laki itu, Apalagi tatapan tajam dari saudara tirinya itu.

"Jelaskan kepada kami!" Pinta Laki-laki tampan yang berstatus sebagai saudara tiri laki-laki manis itu.

"Jelaskan apa, Johnny?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Taeyong-ah." Jawab Johnny tetap menatap tajam ke arah Taeyong.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud, John." Kata Taeyong memelas. "Tennie, apa sebenarnya maksud Johnny?" Tanya Taeyong kepada laki-laki cantik yang duduk disebelah Johnny.

"Jaehyun." Jawab Ten lirih dan singkat.

"APA?" Tanya Taeyong terkejut. Tidak. Bukan dia tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ten. Hanya saja dia terkejut kenapa Johnny dan Ten tiba-tiba membahas Jaehyun. Seseorang yang satu minggu ini memenuhi pikirannya.

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Kenapa kau tidak bercerita bahwa Jaehyun telah kembali?" Tanya Johnny dengan nada lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

"Aku.. aku tidak tahu jika dia sudah kembali." Jawab Taeyong mencoba mengelak.

"Bohong!" Sergah Johnny keras. "Aku tahu kau bertemu dengannya satu minggu yang lalu. Tepat di hari kepulangan Jaehyun, kalian tidak sengaja bertemu di sebuah taman." Lanjut Johnny.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Taeyong menutup mulutnya setelah pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja. Pertanyaan yang membenarkan bahwa dirinya telah bertemu Jaehyun. Tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya. Kenyataan bahwa mereka berdua bertemu kembali setelah berpisah selama 2 tahun.

"Kenapa tidak menceritakannya kepadaku?" Tanya Johnny balik tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Taeyong sebelumnya.

"Itu semua bukanlah hal yang perlu untuk diceritakan." Jawab Taeyong.

"Fine. Memang itu bukan urusanku. Tapi coba ku tebak, terjadi sesuatu kan dengan hubungan kalian? Terjadi sesuatu hari itu, hari dimana kalian bertemu." Tanya Johnny menatap Taeyong intens. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Johnny.

Johnny geram melihat sikap sosok manis yang sudah dianggap sebagai saudara kandungnya itu. Kemana Taeyong yang selama ini bersikap dewasa dan pemaaf? Johnny hendak membuka mulutnya ketika dia merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang. Johnny menoleh ke arah Ten dengan tatapan bingung. Sedangkan Ten hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Johnny menarik nafas panjang, berusaha meredam emosinya.

"Taeyong-ah, jawab pertanyaanku!" Pinta Johnny dengan merendahkan nada suaranya.

"Tidak. Tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara kami. Karena memang sejak semula tidak ada hubungan apapun di antara kami." Lirih Taeyong.

"Bagaimana mungkin tidak ada hubungan apa-apa di antara kalian? Jelas-jelas kalian saling mencintai. Kenapa kau dengan begitu mudahnya mengatakan kalian tidak ada hubungan apapun?" Tanya Johnny sedikit membentak.

Tidak, Johnny. Kau salah. Bukan hal mudah bagi Taeyong untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jaehyun seminggu yang lalu. Dia begitu mencintai laki-laki itu. Taeyong, mencintai Jaehyun lebih dari dia mencintai dirinya sendiri. Tapi sebuah luka yang entah sengaja atau tidak, telah ditorehkan oleh Jaehyun di dalam hatinya.

"Kau membentakku, John? Hanya karena laki-laki bernama Jung Jaehyun kau berani membentak saudaramu sendiri? Baiklah. Pergilah bersama laki-laki itu, aku tidak peduli!" Teriak Taeyong kesal kemudian pergi meninggalkan Johnny dan Ten.

Johnny hanya bisa menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa, sementara Ten tampak menghela nafas.

"Sayang?" Panggil Ten menatap Johnny yang tengah memejamkan matanya sambil memijit pelan pelipisnya.

"Hmm?" Respon Johnny.

"Kenapa kau membentak Taeyong _hyung_?" Tanya Ten.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya berharap yang terbaik untuknya. Aku hanya berusaha untuk menyadarkannya akan sesuatu yang akan dia sesali nanti jika dia melepaskannya begitu saja." Jawab Johnny menatap Ten.

"Tapi kau tidak harus emosi seperti ini, sayang." Nasihat Ten.

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak ingin Taeyong menyesal. Penyesalan itu menyakitkan, Ten." Lirih Johnny sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Johnny menghela nafas panjang. Dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk membentak Taeyong. Meskipun mereka hanya saudara tiri tapi Johnny sangat menyayangi Taeyong layaknya saudara kandung, hingga dia tidak ingin Taeyong merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Menyesal karena melepas orang yang dicintai hanya karena egonya. Dia tidak ingin Taeyong menyesal karena melepas Jaehyun hanya karena masalah yang menurut Johnny sangat sepele. Baiklah, mungkin bukan hal sepele, tapi tidak sebesar dan seberat masalahnya dengan Ten dulu sebelum mereka bersama.

Ten memandang Johnny cukup lama sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Tunggulah, disini! Aku akan berbicara dengan Taeyong _hyung_."

* * *

Tok! Tok! Tok!

" _Hyung_ , bolehkah aku masuk?" Ten menatap pintu yang tertutup di depannya dengan perasaan khawatir karena mendengar isak tangis dari kamar itu.

"…" Tak ada jawaban.

"Taeyong _hyung_." Panggil Ten sekali lagi sambil mengetuk pelan pintu bercat putih itu.

"…" Tetap tak ada jawaban.

Karena tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan Taeyong, Ten memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Taeyong tanpa persetujuan sang pemilik. Dengan perlahan Ten memutar knop pintu. Dan dia mengela nafas lega karena Taeyong tidak mengunci pintunya. Ten membuka sedikit pintu itu dan menyembulkan kepalanya. Melihat keadaan Taeyong dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Matanya terbelalak lebar begitu melihat kamar Taeyong berantakan dengan barang-barang yang Ten ketahui berasal dari Jaehyun. Taeyong terduduk di tepi ranjang sambil membenamkan kepalanya di kedua lututnya yang ditekuk. Dengan cepat, Ten berjalan ke arah Taeyong. Mendekap Taeyong yang masih terisak pelan.

" _Hyung_ , jangan menangis." Lirih Ten sambil mengusap lengan Taeyong yang tengah dipeluknya.

Taeyong mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Ten dengan matanya yang memerah dan juga sembab. Bekas air mata masih tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Ten?" Tanya Taeyong dengan suara parau.

Ten terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, atau lebih tepatnya dia ingin memberi waktu kepada Taeyong untuk berbicara.

"Aku mencintainya, tapi aku juga membencinya. Tidakkah Johnny mengerti perasaanku? Kenapa dia membela laki-laki itu? Membela seseorang yang telah menyakiti saudaranya?" Tanya Taeyong setelah tangisannya reda.

Ten menuntut Taeyong berdiri, mendudukkan tubuhnya dan Taeyong di atas kasur.

" _Hyung_ , dengarkan aku. Johnny, dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk berbicara kasar atau membentakmu Dia sangat menyayangimu, _hyung_. Kau tahu itu, kan? Hanya saja dia tidak ingin kau menyesal. Bagi Johnny penyesalan itu sangatlah menakutkan dan menyakitkan. Kau pasti tahu apa yang aku maksud. Johnny tidak ingin kau tersakiti oleh rasa cinta yang kau miliki."

"Tapi terlihat sekali kalau dia membela Jaehyun, Ten." Bantah Taeyong.

"Kau tahu, _hyung_? Johnny memukul Jaehyun saat pertama kali kami bertemu Jaehyun secara tidak sengaja tadi siang."

"APA? Memukul?"

"Ya, dia marah karena Jaehyun telah menyakitimu, _hyung_. Dia marah kepada Jaehyun karena membuatmu menangis setiap malam. Tapi setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Jaehyun, Johnny bisa menerima semuanya. Meski pada awalnya sulit, tapi aku dan Johnny mencoba untuk mengerti bagaimana posisi Jaehyun saat itu. Dan aku yakin kau juga akan mengerti. Aku tau kau orang pemaaf. Benar, kan?" Kata Ten sambil tersenyum manis kepada Taeyong.

"Penjelasan? Penjelasan apa, Ten?" Tanya Taeyong bingung.

"Kau tidak tahu? Apakah Jaehyun tidak mengatakan apapun kepadamu, _hyung_?" Tanya Ten yang hanya dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Taeyong.

"Kenapa, hyung?"

"Entahlah. Saat kami bertemu rasanya hatiku sakit sekali, hingga membuatku tidak mau berlama-lama berada didekatnya dan pergi meninggalkannya sebelum dia sempat menjelaskan apapun." Jawab Taeyong sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya saat teringat malam itu. Malam dimana hubungan mereka berakhir.

"Dulu kau sering sekali memberi nasihat kepadaku dan juga Johnny. Tapi sepertinya sekarang kau perlu sebuah nasihat dariku juga. Dengarkan aku, _hyung_! Ada baiknya jika kau bertemu Jaehyun. Selesaikan masalah kalian yang belum terselesaikan, dengarkan dengan pikiran dingin semua penjelasan Jaehyun. Jika memang penjelasan Jaehyun tidak mampu untuk membuatmu memaafkan Jaehyun, itu adalah hakmu, _hyung_. Tapi setidaknya dengarkan dulu penjelasan Jaehyun. Cobalah mengerti posisinya saat itu." Kata Ten sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Taeyong, membuat Taeyong ikut tersenyum.

Tidak salah Johnny begitu mencintai Ten hingga rela kehilangan nyawanya hanya untuk membuat Ten kembali kepadanya, pikir Taeyong.

"Terimakasih, Ten."

* * *

Taeyong merapatkan jaket tipis yang tengah dipakainya. Laki-laki manis itu merutuki dirinya sendiri karena hanya memakai jaket tipis di saat cuaca benar-benar dingin. Taeyong tidak menyangka jika udara di luar begitu dingin.

Laki-laki manis itu melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kanannya. 7.50 PM. Kurang sepuluh menit dari waktu yang dia janjikan untuk bertemu dengan seseorang. Dan sekali lagi Taeyong merutuki kebodohannya karena datang terlalu awal.

"Maaf, aku datang terlambat. Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" Sebuah suara membuat Taeyong mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ah! Kau sudah datang? Tidak juga. Hanya saja aku yang bodoh karena datang terlalu awal." Jawab Taeyong. Ya, bagus Taeyong! Kau tidak harus berbicara ketus dengan laki-laki yang saat ini ada dihadapanmu. Baiklah! Kali ini biarkan laki-laki manis itu menuruti nasihat Ten.

Jaehyun, laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapan Taeyong itu hanya tersenyum tipis. "Duduklah!" pinta Taeyong sambil menepuk tempat kosong disampingnya.

"Terimakasih." Kata Jaehyun tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Taeyong, membuat laki-laki manis itu sedikit risih dan memutuskan untuk menundukkan kepala.

Hening. Tak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka setelah itu. Hingga Taeyong merasakan sebuah benda menyampir di bahunya. Jaket. Refleks Taeyong menatap Jaehyun yang masih memakaikan jaket di tubuh Taeyong.

"Bibirmu membiru, kau pasti kedinginan. Ku pikir kau butuh jaket ini." Kata Jaehyun seakan mengerti tatapan Taeyong.

"Lalu kau?" Tanya Taeyong merasa tidak enak. Ya. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya Taeyong masih sangat mencintai Jaehyun dan itu semua membuatnya khawatir dengan kondisi Jaehyun di tengah cuaca yang dingin seperti ini tanpa jaket ataupun baju hangat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan pedulikan aku. Kau selalu lebih penting dari diriku sendiri." Jawab Jaehyun sambil tersenyum.

Taeyong merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat itu juga.

' _Kumohon, jangan katakan hal seperti itu, Jaehyun-ah. Kau membuatku semakin tidak bisa melepasmu.'_ Batin Taeyong.

"Terimakasih." Kata Taeyong sedikit canggung.

"Apapun untukmu." Senyuman Jaehyun tidak pernah memudar dari wajah tampannya. Membuat Taeyong mau tidak mau harus memalingkan wajahnya jika tidak ingin cinta dihatinya semakin besar kepada laki-laki tampan itu. Tapi sepertinya percuma, karena Taeyong merasa cinta itu semakin besar dan semakin menggerogoti luka dihatinya. Membuatnya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

"Taeyong _hyung_?" Panggil Jaehyun.

"Hmm?" Respon Taeyong tanpa menatap Jaehyun.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan hingga meminta kita bertemu?" Tanya Jaehyun.

"Jelaskan padaku!" Pinta Taeyong.

"Jelaskan apa?" Tanya Jaehyun bingung.

"Jelaskan padaku kenapa selama 2 tahun ini kau tidak pernah menghubungiku?" Tanya Taeyong masih menatap lurus ke depan. Tatapannya kosong dan menyiratkan kesedihan yang teramat dalam.

Jaehyun menghela nafas sejenak sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Aku takut, hyung. Aku takut kalau aku mengecewakan _appa_."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti. Apa hubungannya _appa_ mu denganku?" Tanya Taeyong sambil menatap Jaehyun bingung.

Tapi Jaehyun justru menatap lurus ke depan, tidak mau bertatap mata dengan laki-laki manis yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Satu hal yang harus kau tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. Tepat setelah kedatanganku di London aku ingin menghubungimu, tapi tidak aku lakukan. Aku takut tidak bisa menahan rasa rindu ini dan memutuskan untuk pulang ke Korea dan menemuimu. Aku tidak ingin seperti itu, aku ingin melaksanakan pesan terakhir _appa_ sebelum beliau meninggal sebaik mungkin dan itu hanya bisa ku lakukan jika aku disana. Lantas jika aku memutuskan untuk tetap mengelola perusahaan yang ada disini dan selalu berada disisimu aku takut aku akan mengecewakan _appa_. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan _appa_ tapi aku juga tidak ingin menyakitimu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Membaca pesan singkat, email dan juga melihat daftar panggilan darimu membuat rasa rinduku semakin menjadi."

"Tapi tidak bisakah sekali saja kau menghubungiku? Apakah aku tidak penting bagimu?" Tanya Taeyong dengan suara parau. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Dan Taeyong benci ini. Benci ketika dia menangis hanya karena seorang Jung Jaehyun.

"Kau sangat penting bagiku, Taeyong _hyung_. Tapi ku harap kau mengerti keadaanku saat itu."

"Mengerti? Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti sementara kau sendiri tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku? Kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku tapi setelah itu apa? Kau pergi begitu saja. Kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu, Jung Jaehyun! Sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan pernah mengerti." Air mata mengalir dari kedua mata Taeyong, membuat Jaehyun tidak tega dan langsung membawa Taeyong kedalam pelukannya.

"Jangan menangis."

"Lepaskan aku!" Taeyong mencoba melepaskan pelukan Jaehyun, tapi laki-laki tampan itu justru mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku tahu aku salah. Aku sadar aku sudah menyakitimu terlalu dalam, tapi ku mohon maafkan aku, _hyung_. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan semua ini."

"…" Tak ada respon dari Taeyong. Yang ada hanyalah isakan kecil dari mulut laki-laki manis itu.

"Taeyong _hyung_ , aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Maafkan aku." Entah karena perkataan Jaehyun atau apa air mata Taeyong kembali mengalir.

Jaehyun melepaskan pelukannya, diraihnya dagu Taeyong hingga mata mereka bertemu. Dihapusnya air mata yang mengalir di pipi Taeyong dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku." Gumam Jaehyun sebelum mencium bibir tipis Taeyong. Sedangkan laki-laki manis itu hanya membelalakkan matanya, terkejut. Dia ingin mendorong tubuh Jaehyun yang entah sejak kapan kembali mendekap erat tubuhnya, tapi yang dilakukannya justru sebaliknya. Perlahan Taeyong memejamkan matanya, mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Jaehyun. Membalas ciuman Jaehyun, meresapi nikmatnya ciuman mereka yang mulai panas. Mengeluarkan rasa rindu yang mereka pendam dalam hati masing-masing selama 2 tahun.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kata Jaehyun di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Aku tahu."

Jaehyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Taeyong. Tidak perlu mengatakan apapun, hanya dengan dua kata itu dan bagaimana cara Taeyong membalas ciumannya sudah mengisyaratkan bahwa laki-laki manis itu memaafkannya. Memberinya kesempatan kedua untuk merajut tali kasih mereka.

Taeyong memang terluka tapi dia tidak berharap luka itu disembuhkan oleh orang lain. Dia berharap Jaehyunlah yang mampu menutupi luka dalam dihatinya itu. Dia akan berusaha melupakan masa lalu, masa dimana saat itu hanya air mata yang tercipta dari hubungannya dengan Jaehyun. Dia mencoba untuk membuka lembaran baru dengan orang yang sama dan dengan rasa cinta yang semakin lama semakin dalam tumbuh dihatinya.

END

* * *

Ok, ini absurd, maaf kalau diluar ekspektasi.

Akhirnya aku pilih JohnTen, karena kupikir karakter keduanya cocok dengan angan2ku.

Terima kasih yang sudah baca, fav, follow bahkan review.

Sampai jumpa lagi~


End file.
